Link's House
(The Wind Waker) Aryll Link Link's Grandma (The Minish Cap) Link Smith (Spirit Tracks) Link Niko (A Link Between Worlds) Link Ravio Sheerow (Breath of the Wild) Link }} Link's House is a recurring location from the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Though it is always different, the location always serves as the residence of the protagonist, Link. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Link lives in a house at the center of Hyrule with his uncle. The game begins with Link asleep in his own bed, awakened by a telepathic call for help from Princess Zelda. In a Treasure Chest inside the house, the Lamp can be found; however, if Link forgets to open this chest, the Lamp can be found in a chest in Hyrule Castle. Although the house itself has no further importance to the plot, Link can return there if he so chooses. In the Dark World, a Bomb Shop is located where Link's House is in the Light World. In the GBA version of the game, by completing different stages in the Riddle Quest, wood carvings of Link, a Cucco, and Zelda can be placed in the house. If they are sprinkled with Magic Powder, they will sparkle. If this is done a second time, they obtain the colors of the real thing, and a third sprinkle will turn them into Bunny Link, a Skeleton Cucco, and an old woman respectively. They return to normal if the game is reset or Link leaves the house. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Link makes his residence in a tree house in Kokiri Forest. On the base of the tree's exterior, a little carving (presumably made by Link) of a man, with a sword, followed by a fairy, and fighting a dragon-like creature can be seen. When Link is an adult, he can take part in an obstacle course at Lon Lon Ranch. If he manages to beat Malon's record, she will transport a cow to Link's House, from which he can extract Lon Lon Milk by playing "Epona's Song" on his ocarina. How Malon managed to get the cow into the house is never disclosed. Link's records in various mini-games and Side Quests such as his collection of Gold Skulltula Tokens can also be viewed in the house. In the Nintendo 3DS remake of the game, Link can sleep in his bed to replenish his Hearts. While doing so, he will also have the opportunity to fight any of the game's bosses that he has already defeated. These battles will be timed, and if Link has defeated all of the bosses in the game, he has the option of fighting every boss in the game consecutively. When changing between child and adult Link, the tree rings do not expand, revealing that the tree does not age. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Link lives in his grandmother's house with his sister Aryll on Outset Island. If he climbs under the outside deck and follows a path which leads to a hole, he will discover a Treasure Chest containing an orange Rupee, which is worth 100 Rupees. Elixir Soup, a unique liquid that grants health and energy, can be obtained there, as well as Hero's Clothes and Hero's Shield. Later in the game, Link can obtain the Cabana Deed, which grants him his own personal island, the Private Oasis. On this island there is a Cabana and a butler which later becomes Link's Butler. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Link lives together with his grandfather, Smith in South Hyrule Field. It is the first location seen in the game, and Link can return to rest in his bed to regain any of his lost hearts. Outside, to the left of the door, is a red Rupee that Link can dig up with the Mole Mitts. If Link leaves South Hyrule Field (such as by going into his house), and digs up the same spot, the red Rupee will still be there. This can be done as many times as needed. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Link lives in a treehouse on the outskirts of Ordon Village. After he acquires the lantern, he can find a mirror and a Treasure Chest in the house's cellar, which contains a Purple Rupee. Rusl leaves a chest inside the house containing Link's Wooden Sword, which Rusl had been sharpening. Link can also look out of a window on the top level of his house. Inside the house are several pictures, some of Link, Ordon Goats, and Fado. On the upper level of the house, there are pictures of Beth, Colin, Talo, Malo and Epona. There are also several items hung on the wall, such as a pitchfork and a Fishing Rod. There is also a kitchen area on the lower level. Above the door of the house there is a flag with a Triforce-like emblem on it. One interesting aspect of Link's House in Twilight Princess is the apparent lack of a bed. Though it is impossible to enter the house as Wolf Link, after obtaining the Master Sword Link can transform into Wolf Link while inside his house (however he must transform back into Hylian form in order to leave the house). This house bears a striking resemblance to the treehouse once occupied by the Hero of Time in Ocarina of Time, and considering their similar locations, may be one and the same seeing the relation between the Hero of Time and the new Link of Twilight Princess. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks inside Link's House from Spirit Tracks]] Link lives in Aboda Village together with Niko. The game begins inside Link's House, where Niko relates to him the legend of the Demon King. Link can return to the house to show Niko how many stamps he has collected to obtain various prizes. He can also switch back to the regular shield once he has the Shield of Antiquity, or change between the Recruit Uniform and the Engineer's Clothes. This house is unique as it has boat sails on the roof. The interior of the house is decorated with sailing souvenirs, like a miniature ship or a sailing wheel. There is also a large picture of Niko when he was younger on the wall. One of Niko's sailing souvenirs is a Ship Part, from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Link lives in a house by himself and later allows Ravio and Sheerow to live in his house. Later, Ravio uses Link's House to operate his shop, where he rents items out to Link. The Lorulean counterpart of Link's House is the Vacant House which is apparently Ravio's House as Ravio's Journal can be found there. This is not surprising as Ravio is later revealed to be Link's Lorulean counterpart. There is a mask that resembles Majora's Mask hanging in Link's House and if Link uses Ravio's bracelet to merge with the right wall where the mask is hanging, it will look like he is wearing it and the music will be distorted slightly. If he merges with the left wall and goes behind the picture of a Rupee, he will obtain 1 Rupee. While Ravio is running his shop from Link's his sack-like Wallet can be foundsitting on a box. Ravio is very protective of his wallet claiming its contents are more important than life itself. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Link can get a house at Hateno Village in the East Necluda region, by doing the side quest "Hylian Homeowner". It costs 3,000 Rupees, as well as 30 bundles of wood. After the price is paid to own the house, Bolson throws in a free weapon display. Eight more displays (two weapon, three bow, and three Shield displays) and several furnishings are available at 100 rupees each. After acquiring all of them, the extra upgrades offered are purely cosmetic aside from the bed and mounts for storing weapons, bows, and shields. The house itself is located in Hateno Village at the northern foot of Ebon Mountain across the wooden bridge connecting the land the house sits on with the Bolson Construction properties. Due to the Myahm Agana Shrine's close proximity northeast of the house it acts as a fast travel point for both Hateno Village and Link's House. House Ownership Bolson runs Bolson Construction in Hateno Village having constructed several model homes nearby. Across the bridge that spans over the inlet for Firly Pond Link can find his company working to demolish an abandoned historical old house whose owner had left one hundred years earlier to defend Hyrule during the Great Calamity. The previous owner is implied to be Link himself as he is known to have taken part in an epic battle with the Guardians while defending Fort Hateno one hundred years ago during the Great Calamity which lead to his being injured and placed inside the Shrine of Resurrection and it is implied most people in Hyrule assumed he perished during the battle, as rumors of his survival and placement in the Shrine is implied to be viewed as mere legend. Bolson reveals that the town finally decided to demolish the house after much debate, further implying that the Hylian Champion and elite Royal Knight Captain may have lived there one hundred years ago as it is unlikely that there would have been so much debate had he been a regular knight or soldier, thus suggesting that the owner was held in high regard that his house remained empty for at least one hundred years before the people decided to demolish it. Bolson himself however would rather allow the old home to remain as it is a historic landmark thus is conflicted about demolishing it even though it would clear up the land to construct another new model home. Regardless of the original owner's identity, Link can offer to purchase the house from Bolson, which results in the side quest "Hylian Homeowner". Bolson offers to sell the property to Link in exchange for 30 bundles of Wood and 3,000 Rupees making it the first time Link purchases his house in-game. While doing so is optional there are several benefits to house ownership such as a Bed and equipment mounts. Additionally Link manages to save a historical local landmark from being demolished while providing Bolson Construction with business that saves the company from having to construct a new model home in its place. After having bought it, Link's House appears here for the rest of the game, and Link can ask Bolson for adding extra features such as a sign, a door, a bed, three weapon mounts, three bow mounts, and three shield mounts which he can use to store weapons, bows, and shields he wishes to keep while freeing up space in his inventory. Once all of these features are added, the quest is completed, and Bolson gives the rest of the furniture for free. A Cooking Pot is located outside the house and is covered by a nearby tree which prevents the fire from going out when it rains, allowing Link to cook regardless of the weather making his home a perfect place to cook meals regardless of the weather. In Link House's backyard has an apple tree and there are stalls for his horses (though the stalls are just for ambiance though Link can keep his horse there while in town). Two Iron Sledgehammers appear next to the house which occasionally respawn. The Hammers were originally used by Bolson Construction during the house's scheduled demolition before Link purchased it saving Bolson and his workers the trouble of demolishing the historic old house. The Horned Statue can be found near Firly Pond that flows under the bridge leading to Link's House. Additionally the side quest "From the Ground Up" becomes available as the worker Hudson goes to Lake Akkala to begin construction on Tarrey Town which Link can assist him in. Interestingly, other than Bolson and his workers, none of the townsfolk seem to be aware that Link has purchased the home as they continue to treat Link as just another traveler and do not comment on his becoming a resident of Hateno Village. The same goes for Purah and Symin, though this presumably is due to them staying in the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab which is located far from Link's House and Link failing to mention it to them. Presumably the other townsfolk simply haven't heard about Link's purchase of the property as they are apparently too busy to take notice of their town's newest resident. However Teebo is implied to potentially be aware of its purchase or that Link is living there as he notes Link should go home to his own bed if spoken to before he goes to sleep. Teebo's knowledge may be due to his visits to the Horned Statue near Firly Pond. However Teebo may simply assume that Link has a home to go back to and is unaware Link is living in Hateno Village like the other residents. Even after fully renovating the old house, Bolson and Karson will still hang out by the outdoor Cooking Pot on Link's property during the day sleeping in one of their company's model homes at night. Hudson however will leave Hateno Village to begin work on Bolson Construction's Tarrey Town project at Lake Akkala though he invites Link to stop by if he's passing through the area leading to the Side Quest "From the Ground Up" which involves Link assisting Hudson in building the new settlement by recruiting various people. During "From the Ground Up", after Hudson and Rhondson fall in love Link is tasked with finding a priest as well as inviting Karson, and Bolson to attend their wedding in Tarrey Town. Link manages to recruit the friendly Zora Elder Kapson to officiate the wedding and returns to Hateno Village to invite Bolson and Karson to the wedding. Thus in purchasing his house, it leads Link on a side quest that results in the foundation of a new town where Link can shop and rest as well as a place where multiple races live together as residents. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends As part of the A Link Between Worlds DLC, an 8-Bit version Link's House from A Link Between Worlds appears on starting square of the Lorule Map. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda'' comics In the Legend of Zelda comics by Valiant, Link lives with his family in the land of Calatia. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Beta In a beta demo version of Twilight Princess, Link's house was notably different as its located on the ground instead of in a tree. Additionally Link could exit the upstairs window of his house to access the roof where he would find a hidden Cucco. Additionally Link would receive a message if he tried to access the basement without the Lantern, thus he was unable to even enter the basement without the Lantern. See also * Knight Academy * Cabana es:Casa de Link Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations Category:Beta